Our Future Together
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: Quinn and Sam truly becoming adults together. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing mentioned in this story. The first chapter is short because it is more of a test chapter. If I hear good things about it, there will be more chapters in the future. Please keep up and review, Loves. :D For the one and lovely FabrevansXOXOBrittana!
1. The Baby

Quinn was sitting on her bed, flipping through an old issue of Seventeen.

She began humming to herself when suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Quinnie, are you in there?"

"Yes, Mom," She said as she closed her magazine and sat up.

"You have a visitor."

"Let them up."

A short while later her door slowly creaked open.

"Knock, knock."

A blonde boy walked through the door, it shutting quietly behind him.

"Hey."

Quinn jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sam.

"Hi, Baby."

The boy smiled and then kissed her cheek.

"I decided to come by since you didn't sound very happy from your last text."

_Sam: Hey you._

_Quinn: Hi_

_Sam: What's up?_

_Quinn: Eh._

_Sam: What's that mean?_

_No reply._

"I don't know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

The taller blonde pulled Quinn down onto his lap as he sat onto the bed.

The girl nuzzled her nose into her boyfriend's neck.

"We have nationals for glee and the Cheerios, I have to keep my GPA high, and Puck won't leave me alone. I'm just so stressed!"

"Just calm do-"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Quinn broke down and began crying.

Sam lifted his girlfriend's head up to face his.

He had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad?"


	2. The Hospital

After a few minutes of silence and back rubbing, Quinn was back to her normal self.

"I was going to tell you yesterday, but I just couldn't."

"I'm guessing that's why you walked up to me at lunch and then immediately left?"

Sam chuckled a little bit.

"Loosen up a bit, Babe. Everything will be okay."

Quinn laid down on the bed as the boy began rubbing her stomach.

"Plus, considering the parents, I'm pretty sure our baby is going to be perfect."

The shorter blonde smiled and took Sam's hands in her own.

"It's not that I'm doubting the baby or us as parents, it's just going to be hard telling my parents."

Sam began to say another encouraging something, when Quinn's mom walked into the room.

"Samuel, your mother just called. It's your father…he's in the hospital."

"What?!"

Sam stood up quickly.

"Quinn, I love you and I'm sorry but I've got to go."

The girl stood up to hug her boyfriend.

"Can I come?"

Sam nodded and tugged the other blonde to his car.

As they were sitting in the waiting room, Sam rested his head in his hands, his legs beginning to shake nervously.

"Remember," Quinn said as she placed a soft hand on his back causing the boy to slowly look up at her, "Everything will be okay."

She flashed a reassuring smile as a nurse walked out to them.

"You can come in now."

The two blondes followed the nurse into a clammy, too bright hospital room.

Sam's father was laying in on a bed with tubes and machines hooked up to him.

Nothing had been done or said yet, but the boy couldn't control himself.

He hated seeing his father like this.

It was just too much.

The younger Evans boy began crying.

Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around him, attempting to comfort him.

Then Mrs. Evans walked into the room.

"Sam!"

Quinn released her boyfriend as he went to cry into his mom.

"What happened?" he whispered between sobs.


	3. The Trip

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. :P Oh and Im also sorry for making the chapters so short. I get a bit writer blocked (lol thats not the term) but I think they're better and more dramatic short. :) Enjoy and please review!**

"It's his heart again," Sam's mother paused as she lifted his head so she was looking into his eyes, "They don't know if he's going to be able to recover this time."

Mrs. Evans began crying with her son.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

A tall man in a white lab coat joined them in the room.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to need everyone to leave except for Sylvester's wife."

Sandra pulled away from her son, wiping away some of his tears with her palm.

"I love you, Sweetie."

Sam reclaimed Quinn's hand then slowly began walking back to the waiting room.

The boy's tears slowly stopped as he halted.

"I can't be here, Quinn. This is too much to deal with. I'm leaving. Nobody can know about this. I love you."

The blonde girl pulled Sam into a tight hug as both of them began crying again.

"Don't go…Please."

The taller blonde buried his face into his girlfriend's neck.

"I have to…but…I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, too."

Sam pulled away, taking Quinn's hands in his.

"Come with me?"

The girl smiled as she closed her teary eyes and nodded her head.

"I love you," Sam sniffled as the two left the hospital.

The boy began driving his car, silence filling the air.

"Where are we going?" Quinn whispered.

"I don't know…"


	4. The Motel

They had already been driving for a few hours.

Quinn had drifted to sleep a few minutes back, her head resting against the window awkwardly.

Sam was still red faced but he was concentrated on his thoughts.

He didn't have the slightest idea where he was going but he wanted to be out of Ohio.

Suddenly his phone began ringing.

He glanced to the middle seat where it sat and sighed.

It was his mother again.

Sam let it ring until silence set in again.

Only a few seconds later his phone began to ring again.

Once again it was Mrs. Evans.

Deciding that they had traveled enough for the night, Sam began looking for a place to stay the night.

He wasn't quite sure what city they were in but he needed to stop for Quinn and his sake.

There was a Motel 6 near a few small stores and restaurants that would have to do.

Leaving Quinn in the car with his once again ringing cell phone, he went and got them a room.

"And how long will you be staying?"

"Just a day…but if necessary, will I be able to buy the room for longer?"

The worker nodded as he took the blonde's credit card.

"Nobody stops here because we're such a small town."

Sam nodded as he took some papers and his card.

"Thanks."

He hurried back out to the car, smiling at Quinn's appearance before getting in.

The boy parked then leaned over to the shorter blonde.

"Quinn," he said as he kissed her neck once, "Wake up."

Quinn yawned as she ran a hand sleepily over her face.

"Where are we?"

"A small town just outside of Ohio. We're gonna stay at this place for the night."

The girl smiled as she stumbled out of the car.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, checked the time on his phone, and headed to their room.

When the two walked in, they were surprised.

For being such a small, vacant town, they had really nice rooms.

There was one king sized bed, a flat screen TV, a big bathroom with a huge shower, a heater, and an ac.

Quinn immediately sat on the bed and flicked on the TV, setting it to cartoons.

"I'm gonna call my mom really fast. You should probably do the same just so they don't worry.

Quinn nodded as Sam headed to the bathroom to call his parents.

He shut the door and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

**Sam's Conversation:**

Sam: "Mom?"

Mrs. Evans: "Oh dear god, Sam, where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

Sam: "Mom, calm down. I'm alright. I'm with Quinn."

Mrs. Evans: "But Mrs. Fabray said that you weren't there either."

Sam: "We aren't. We left, Mom. I can't candle being where I was. I'm moving on. We may be back but I doubt it. I love you."

Mrs. Evans: "Sam, NO-"

* * *

Sam hung up and sighed.

Meanwhile…

**Quinn's Conversation:**

Quinn: "Sorry that I missed you, mom. Don't worry about me though. I'm safe with Sam. I hope you're happy. I'm finally out of your life. Go have fun but just remember to keep me out of your thoughts!"

* * *

Quinn hung the phone up then was joined by her boyfriend once again.

"I love you so much," Quinn whispered as the boy lay down next to her.

Sam hummed.

"I love you, too."

The boy connected their lips.

Sam realized how stressful life was currently for them but they still had each other.


	5. The Fight

Quinn woke up first due to the noises coming from the television.

She stood out of bed, Sam's large t-shirt from the night before draped over her otherwise naked body.

The blonde smiled at herself in the mirror then immediately frowned.

"I look awful."

Suddenly Sam groggily walked up behind her.

"No you don't," the boy yawned as he hugged her from behind.

"Mr. Evans, put on some clothes," She giggled.

The taller blonde smiled sleepily as he left the bathroom.

Quinn was about to get into the shower when he returned.

This time he was wearing Quinn's panties from the previous day.

"Sam!" The girl chuckled.

"Okay, okay. You shower, I'll change and then we can go get breakfast."

Quinn laughed again and then closed the shower curtain.

Everything going on had her really stressed and the fact that she had a person inside of her was killing her.

Her body was aching so when she turned on the water she skipped warm and went straight for boiling.

The water made her forget her troubles.

It was almost as if the warmth running down Quinn's pale body was taking her away from it all where she could live a normal life.

After about thirty minutes of nothing more than relaxing under the stream, the girl decided that she should probably get out (even though she hadn't actually showered).

The blonde dried her hair, wrapped a towel around her body, and then walked out into the bedroom.

Sam was watching the news with an intense face.

"You alright?" Quinn asked as she began getting dressed.

"Yeah, it's just that there's supposed to be a storm coming this way soon."

"I guess that means we should get out of here," Quinn said as she flattened her sundress.

Sam nodded then stood off the bed, immediately hugging his girlfriend.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too."

They parted and Quinn pecked the taller blonde's lips.

"Let's go."

They grabbed their things and headed out to Sam's car.

When everything had been loaded, Sam ran into the lobby to check them out.

"Aw, ya'll aren't staying any longer."

"No, Sir, we aren't."

"Well before ya'll leave you should check out some of the things around town," the worker said as he handed Sam a pamphlet on the town then began explaining some things to do in town.

**Meanwhile…**

Quinn's cellphone began ringing, the song Lucky filling the car.

"Rachel? Why are you-"

"Quinn, where are you and Sam? Are you all right?"

"Rachel, calm down. We're fine. We're just taking a little road trip."

"In the middle of the week?! What about Nationals?!"

The blonde sighed.

"If you care about us, you won't worry. You guys can do it without us. Ya'll are amazing," Quinn smiled, "bye."

Just then, Sam came out to the car.

"I got some fun places we can go before we head on. You ready to go?"

Quinn didn't answer.

"Babe, are you-"

"They're worried about us, Sam. What are we doing? We left everyone who care about us to go god knows where. Why though?"

"I thought you wanted this, too."

There was a small moment of silence as Quinn played with her hands in her lap.

"Are we ever going back?"

Sam started the car and began driving, ignoring his girlfriend's question.

"Sam!"

"I don't know, okay? I'm just as scared as you are, but you'll just have to wait and see! I can't predict the future!"

Quinn turned in her seat to look out the window.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Just drive, Sam."

The boy averted his eyes to the road ahead.

He had no idea where they were going.

As Sam began working things out in his head, he realized that he wasn't even sure if he wanted to keep going.

**A/N: Took a turn, didn't it? Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Also sorry thst this chapter was so short and not that great. Please review anyways. Also I'm still taking requests if anyones got any. :P Thanks for reading, Loves!**


	6. The Proposal

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter is short because my laptop is being screwy. Hope you enjoy! :3**

Quinn blinked her eyes, adjusting them to an oddly familiar light.

She sat up.

She was in her bed.

"Sam?" the blonde questioned as she stood.

Her mother came into her room.

"Are you alright, Quinnie?"

"Where's Sam?!"

Quinn was panicked.

The last thing she remembered was getting into an argument with Sam in the car.

"He's downstairs with his family. He brought ya'll back here saying you had something to tell us."

Quinn ran a hand through her hair nervously as they descended the staircase.

Sure enough, Sam and his mother were sitting in their living room.

Ms. Fabray took a seat in an old wooden rocking chair, signaling for Quinn to have a seat with them.

The short, blonde sat in a squeaky recliner.

"Sam said that there was something you needed to tell us."

Quinn stared blankly at her boyfriend who moved to stand at her side.

"I…I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Evans and Ms. Fabray stood up and began screaming.

"What would your father say if he wasn't in the hospital?! You go and get a girl pregnant then run away from your problems?!"

"Again, Quinn?! Again?! Can we not trust you to keep your whore legs shut for a minute?!"

"MOM!"

"PLEASE!" Sam shouted over everyone in the room.

The women became silent as they stared at him.

"Please sit back down."

The two older girls sat down so Quinn began to sit down but was pulled back up by Sam.

"It," the boy stuttered, his mind racing, "It was planned and we're getting married."

"What?" All of the girls in the room said.

"Yep. It's not going to be like with Puck. I love Quinn and this baby is going to have a normal life."

Quinn blinked quickly, her mouth opening and closing, making her have the appearance of a fish.

"Excuse us," the young blonde said as she took Sam's hand and pulled him outside.

When the door shut, she unleashed.

"What the hell are you doing? We're back in Ohio so you can lie to our parents?"

"They were going to find out anyways."

"But we never said we were getting married!"

Flustered, Quinn threw her hands in the air.

"But…we could…"

"Sam…are you proposing to me?"

"I…I don't know. Do you want me to be?"

The girl's arms lowered to her sides, her look softening.

"If I was, would it be a yes or a no?"

"It would be a…a yes."

Sam wrapped his muscular arms around his girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug.

Quinn began to tear up.

"So before I start crying," She chuckled, "Are we actually getting married?"

Sam nodded causing Quinn's tears to release.

"I love you. I promise I will take care of you and our baby and I will get you the most beautiful ring ever and we are going to have a great wedding and-"

The shorter blonde connected their lips, putting an end to Sam's nervous rambling.

"I love you, too."

As they parted, Sam's mother's car sped away down the street.

"I don't think they're as happy as we are."

"But at least we're happy. I'm glad we got over before. I'm so sorry."

Sam leaned down and kissed Quinn.

The girl smiled into the kiss a bit, then the door opened.

"Hey," they pulled apart as Ms. Fabray opened the door, "You better stop it. I don't think you can handle two kids."

They looked at her.

She was smiling and actually seemed kind of happy.

"So…are you okay with this?"

"It's not the choice I would have made, but I'm glad you've found _one man _to settle down with…and I have to admit that I'm excited to have grandchildren."

Both of the younger people smiled as Quinn ran to her mom for a much needed hug.


	7. The Changes

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I missed you guys! :) Hints of Brittana… ;) This one has a bit more with the baby and the wedding so… *eyebrow raise* Enjoy, my lovelies! **

**-1 month later-**

Quinn pulled her shoulders back and stood up straight.

"I don't think this is the one, Rachel."

The brunette unzipped the white dress then reclaimed her seat next to Quinn's other friends.

Santana sighed.

"Just pick one. You're going to look like a skinny, white ass in any kind."

Brittany took Santana's hand to calm her down.

"I would do that, Santana, however I am currently really pregnant and will continue to get fatter before I actually get to wear this dress!" The blonde seethed.

Sugar hurried up to Quinn and patted her stomach lightly.

"Don't stress out, Quinn. It's bad for the little Sam or Quinn inside of you."

Just as Sugar was walking from the blonde, Rachel returned.

"How about this dress?"

A few minutes later Quinn emerged from behind the clothe curtain wearing a new wedding dress.

It was a soft white with a medium length train with ruffles in the front to somewhat hide the elastic for her continuously growing stomach.

"What do you think about this one?" Quinn questioned as she did a twirl.

All of the girls cheered as Mercedes poked Rachel in the arm.

"You picked a really good dress."

"Rachel, help me get it off, then we need to find shoes for it."

"Flats would be best," Tina chimed in.

Quinn and Rachel disappeared behind the changing curtain a Santana stood up angrily.

"San, where are you going?" Brittany asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"She found a dress, therefore I'm leaving now."

"But we need to find bridesmaid dresses."

The Latina sighed as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Fine," Santana connected their lips then sat back down.

"Get a room!" Quinn shouted from the changing room causing all of the girls to erupt in a fit of laughter.

**-That Same Day-**

"Can't I just wear a black tux?" Sam questioned as Finn pushed him into another clothing store.

"You need to find a perfect shade of grey to match the light green of your tie, the bridesmaid dresses, Quinn's bracelet, and _her eyes._"

Puck and Mike sighed in synchronization.

"Dudes, we're gonna leave if you don't hurry your ass up," Artie said.

"I just wanted a simple black-"

"Oh my god!' Kurt and Blaine gasped.

"That one is perfect," Finn said as he pointed to the light grey tuxedo Blaine and Kurt were fawning over.

"Look at it! Look at it! Look at it!" Kurt gushed as he picked up the tuxedo and began bouncing towards Sam.

The blonde groaned as he pulled the tux into a fitting room with him.

A few minutes later he called Puck into the room with him.

"I don't understand how to put this on!"

After a few minor adjustments, Sam emerged from the room in his tux.

Sighing, he crossed his arms, only to be scolded by Blaine.

"You're going to wrinkle the arms before your actual wedding!"

"Hey, Baby," Sam placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips, "How did shopping go today?"

"I found a really nice dress," She pushed Sam back onto her bed and cuddled into his side, "But I'm really tired now."

"I still have some stuff to talk to you about, but I'll let you get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Quinn nodded as she took her fiancé's hand in hers and slid it over the small baby bump.

"I can't wait for this little guy to be born."

Quinn smiled sleepily.

"Or girl."

"Or girl," Sam repeated as he began to rub Quinn's stomach softly.

Not long after, Quinn had fallen asleep.

Sam placed a soft kiss on her stomach, then her forehead and stood up.

Before he left the room, he glanced back at his future wife with a smile.

He walked slowly downstairs, seeing Quinn's mom.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Ms. Fabray."

Ms. Fabray turned around to look at Sam.

"It's the least I could do for Quinn's fiancé. I haven't exactly been the greatest mother, so I plan on being her for you, her, and your baby."

She smiled then grabbed a mug.

"Would you like some tea or coffee, Sam?"

"No thank you, Ma'am."

"Would you join me in the dining room for a while, please?"

The boy nodded then followed the older blonde to her table.

They took seats across from each other.

Ms. Fabray took a sip of tea then began.

"Although I have no problem with you two staying here for now, you will need to buy a home. I think you are old enough to live alone, plus the baby needs to grow up in a better environment than your mother in law's upstairs bedroom."

Sam's eyes went wide as Quinn's mother chuckled a bit.

"I didn't even think about that," Sam slammed his hand on his forehead, "I've been so caught up in planning the wedding, taking care of Quinn, and working that that never came to mind. We need to start looking at houses and making plans of how we're going to pay."

"Sam, please."

The younger blonde stood and began pacing around the room.

"How am I supposed to be a good husband and father when I can't even make good plans for our future? What if we can't make enough money to buy a house? What if I-"

"Sam," Ms. Fabray placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm your mother in law now and I said that I'd be here for you guys. I will help you with money until you're able to pay off the house on your own."

Sam smiled and hugged Quinn's mother.

"Thank you so much," they parted, "I also had a question for you. I'm planning on going for formal gold bands for the wedding, but I wanted to buy Quinn an engagement ring. The boys weren't very helpful, so would you mind helping me with that?"

Ms. Fabray smiled.

"Of course."

**-The Following Day-**

"Please, Rachel. I just need you to keep her busy while we go out to find a ring."

"Hm…Maybe if you get down on your knees."

Sam hurried down so that he was kneeling then continued begging.

"Please, please, please. She's only going to be asleep for a little longer. Just please say yes."

"Fine," the brunette said as she hurried upstairs to Quinn's bedroom.

Sam rushed outside to Ms. Fabray's car and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"It's really not a big deal. We're family now. It's what we're supposed to do."

Sam smiled.

"So where are we heading first?"

"There's a Forevermark Diamonds across town. They have the most beautiful jewelry there."

"Well," Sam began in a whisper, "Remember that I only have five thousand for the ring and I-"

Ms. Fabray cut Sam off.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. We're family," she stressed again.

**-Meanwhile-**

Rachel hurried into Quinn's bedroom and was greeted by a sleeping Quinn.

Rachel dug her cell from her pocket and dialed Santana's number.

"Berry? What do you want?"

"I know you don't like me, but Quinn is like your best friend so please come help me."

"What could be so important that… Britt, stop. I'm on the phone…That would make me help you?"

"I'm in charge of keeping an eye on Quinn and she's asleep, so you should invite all of the other glee girls to Quinn's house to plan her bachelorette party."

The Latina raised her eyebrow as Brittany kissed her neck.

"Give me fifteen minutes and we'll all be over there."

Rachel fist pumped silently then turned back to Quinn.

The brunette sat in her friend's desk chair, just keeping a protective eye on Quinn until the others got there.

"Okay," Santana began, "Britts and I are clearly the most fun out of all of us, so we should probably plan most of the party."

"Well," Rachel interjected, "She is pregnant so…"

"We need to have a baby shower, too!"

"Shut up, Tina," Rachel said rudely, "We still have like six months to plan the baby shower."

Tina scowled at the brunette as Mercedes and Sugar patted her arms.

"Whoa, break it up, Broadway freaks. Let's focus on Quinn and not you."

"I think we should make it unicorn themed."

"No," all of the girls except for the clearly whipped Santana groaned.

The girls spitballed random ideas for about an hour.

"In all of the TV bachelorette parties, there are strippers, so how about we get male strippers?"

"Get male strippers for what?"

All of the girls turned to the staircase to find Quinn wobbling down to them.

Rachel hurried to her side to help her downstairs.

"We were talking about…a show!"

Quinn chuckled as she settled onto the couch between Santana and Brittany.

"You guys came here to talk about a TV show?"

"Yep, but we were just about to leave."

Mercedes took Tina's hand, who in turn to Sugar's hand, and rushed out the door.

"What's up with them?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Oh," Brittany said, "they just don't want you-"

Santana connected her and Brittany's lips.

"She didn't say anything," Santana panicked as she pulled her girlfriend outside, the door slamming behind them.

Quinn laughed as she turned on the television.

"I'm sorry about them," Rachel said as she sat down next to the blonde.

"It's fine. I'm just a bit confused…So where's Sam and my mom?"

Rachel bit her lip as she started picking at her fingers.

"Finn took all the boys to the movies and your mom went shopping."

"Are you sure? Because that sounded more like a question."

Rachel nodded nervously then turned to Quinn.

"Are you crying?"

The blonde slumped into Rachel's arms.

"Sam is gone and the baby is squirming around. I hate my life and just want to sleep and eat. I'm getting so fat and don't know what to do!"

_Of course. The baby. The hormones. The emotions._

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel pulled her friend closer into her lap, "Sam will be home soon."

"My body is ruined. It's not that I don't love you or the baby because I do. I just," Quinn sobbed, "I love you all so much, but I'm so hungry all the time cuz I keep throwing up."

Sam kissed Quinn's lips.

"It's okay, Quinnie. Until the baby is born, I'm going to eat with you. We'll gain weight together, that way we can lose weight together."

The boy brushed a strand of hair behind his fiancé's ear.

"How about a relaxing shower together?"

Quinn smiled as Sam led her into the bathroom.

The girl stood under the cool water, letting it loosen her tightened muscles as Sam hugged her sweetly from behind.

"I love you and our little baby. I'll never leave you."

He continued whispering sweet nothings into her ear as the shower continued.

He slid his hands a little lower so that they were resting on her stomach.

His smile widened immensely as he took Quinn's hands in his and rested them on her stomach.

"The baby's kicking."

When the movement stopped, they turned to each other and hugged.

"I love you so much."

They settled into bed together, Sam's arm wrapped delicately around Quinn's waist.

"Get some rest, Sweetie. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

**What did ya think? Eh, I'm sorry I disappointed you :( forgive me, Mommy. Jk I had to research a lot about pregnancies while I was writing this. The shower water can't be too hot, your emotions change a lot, baby showers are around 8 months, blah blah blah. It was hard. :/ Anywhoo. Please review so I know how I'm doing. :) Thanks, Bananas! **


End file.
